


Kiwi

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Jane Foster/Thor - Freeform, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: The domesticity of it all was uncanny. To be around someone and not speak and still feel content is something one would dream of.





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is just a drabble and it makes no sense. 
> 
> infinity war ruined me so all you are getting is fluff for a while. i think we all need and deserve it after all the shit they put us through.

It was a late Monday evening. The windows were wide open, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the living room with a soft opaque glow. Tony sighed as he went through different holograms of certain upcoming projects. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips parted and nose scrunched up as he swiped one hologram up and went on to the next one, his other hand carefully threading through Loki's dark hair. 

To his side, Loki lounged comfortably with his head on Tony's thighs as he stretched his legs across the sofa. The faint blue hue from the holograms and arc reactor intensifying the contours of their cheekbones and faces. 

The room still smelled like vanilla from earlier in the day. Wanda and Vision have been experimenting and have gone from cooking dinner to baking pastries. Surprisingly, Vision is really immeasurable at baking which is rather impressive considering he can't necessarily taste any of it to see if he got the recipe correct for consumption. Either way, the aroma left behind was soft and left a homely atmosphere in the tower. 

Loki tilted his chin up, eyes roaming over Tony's face and noticing the way the other bit his lip in concentration with a small furrow in his forehead. With a small huff from the lack of attention, he pouted and waited impassively for the other to notice. 

Hilariously enough, Tony stilled instantly and peered down at him. With a raised eyebrow and an eye-roll, he reached over for to the bowl of diced fruit on the coffee table and fed him. Humming contently, Loki chewed on the Kiwi cubes, smiling when Tony unostentatiously glanced at him every few seconds. 

The domesticity of it all was uncanny. To be around someone and not speak and still feel content is something one would dream of. For Loki to find someone, a mortal no less, that he can have that with is truly a revelation itself. Tony Stark is someone you either dislike or absolutely adore, there is no in between. While their origin was boorish, he's pleased to declare that things between the two are much smoother now. 

His thoughts strayed as he nibbled on the fruits, Tony Stark never leaving the center of his subconscious. Loki gave him one more glimpse, a grin settling on his face when they interlock gazes. He's content with the domesticity and he queries if this is what his brother feels when he is with Jane Foster. To feel as though you are much greater than a god which is an astonishing, particularly considering they are both _literal_ gods. Either way, he feels warm and accepted and it's all because of Tony Stark. 

Nothing will truly rival to being with someone you care for. Loki doesn't even mind if he has to go on double dates with his brother anymore. As long as Tony is across from him, kicking his foot when his attention strays and introducing him to new things - he doesn't mind. He's happy to be anywhere as long as the other is there, too. 

And right now, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but curled up next to Tony and eating diced Kiwi cubes at 4 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat, my tumblr is [here](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/).


End file.
